I Love My Worst Enemy
by Critical Crisis
Summary: Ryra was sheilded from guys all her life by her older brother, Neji. What will she do when Sasuke confesses his feelings? Sasuke X OC


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I only own my character, Ryra.

* * *

You are Ryra Hyuga. You are Neji's sister. You and Neji almost have the same personality except you are nice to your friends, you are artistic and you DON'T talk about destiny. You hate life sometimes because your dad died, but you don't hate Hinata for that. Neji...Being your big brother by one year is overprotective...

* * *

You walked to the Hyuga dining room.  
"Moring brother." You say plainly at Neji  
"Hn." Neji frowned  
'Great...the almighty one syllable reply...' You said in your head  
"Neji I am going for a walk. Don't folow me this time." You say remembering the other time you walked around Konoha.  
Every boy that gave you a look was sent flying.  
You went out of the Hyuga Compound.  
You went to your secret training ground.  
You saw your worst enemy...Sasuke.  
'Shit. What is he doing here? This is my training ground.'You yell in your head  
Netherless you walked to the training Uchiha.  
"Go away, Uchiha. This is my training ground."You say coldly  
Sasuke just smirked.  
"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Now get out of my training ground."You hiss  
"How can I? When I am in the pressence of my enemy's beutiful younger sister."He said as he walked to you and put his hand on your cheek  
You backed away.  
"Fuck off Uchiha. Don't think I am a easy catch."You said pulling out five shuriken in each of your hands  
Sasuke smirked again.  
You blinked and then found yourself pinned to a tree.  
"Uchiha get your hands off me!" You hiss  
One second later Sasuke kissed you.  
You gasped giving Sasuke the ability to put his tounge slowly in your mouth.  
Sasuke smirked.  
His tounge ventured through every part of your mouth.  
You were dazed.  
Staring into the pitch black eyes of Sasuke's.  
He put his hands on your hips.  
You then punched Sasuke away.  
"You dirty perv!" You say charging towards Sasuke with death in your eyes  
"Do you want to go out?"He smirked before you threw a kunai at him  
You stopped in your tracks.  
You were never asked to go out since Neji always scared him away...  
"Wha...um..." You studdered  
Sasuke smirked.  
"Aren't you going to answer?" Sasuke said walking towards you  
You backed away.  
'It might just be a trick...but he is kind cute...no..eww...what did I just think!?Gross!' You scream in your head  
"Just what trick are you trying to pull Uchiha?" You hiss  
"Nothing..I want to ask you out. Is that so wrong?"Sasuke smirked  
"Hn. Sure but no funny business. You how my brother reacts when he sees me with a guy he doesn't approve with. If you do anything funny I just might slip my brother a word or two." You say narrowing your eyes  
Sasuke smirked.  
He walked up to you.  
"How about I show you somewhere. I bet you'll like it." Sasuke said as he picked you up bridal style  
You gasped as he picked you up.  
Sasuke carried you to a beautiful waterfall.  
Sasuke put you down.  
You sat on the edge of the water.  
You put your feet in the water.  
"Its beautiful."You say in awe  
Sasuke sat next to you.  
You put your head on his shoulder.  
"See I told you'd like it." Sasuke cooed putting his head over yours  
"I guess you were right." You said looking at the waterfall  
You saw a faint rainbow forming over the water.  
"Look its a rainbow!" You say in awe of the beauty of the rainbow  
Sasuke then kissed you lightly yet full of passion.  
You gasped.  
"Sasuke!" You said but it was muffled in the kiss  
Sasuke just smirked against your lips.  
Sasuke put one of his hands on your stomach(sp?).  
You giggled.  
'Damn! He knows I'm ticklish now!' You curse in your head  
Sasuke tickled you more.  
You gasped.  
That gave Sasuke a chance to again put his tounge in your mouth.  
His tounge rubbed against yours.  
You moaned.  
You then felt a precence(sp?) close by.  
'Damn. And I was starting to enjoy this.' You cursed in your mind again  
"Sasuke someones here." You say but it was again muffled in the kiss.  
You tugged a his hair causing him to break the kiss.  
"Sasuke someones coming here! " You say catching your breath  
Sasuke grabbed your hand and transported you to the village.  
It was 6:00 in the afternoon.  
"Sasuke I need to go I'll see ya tomarrow. My brother must be worrying like crazy." You say flashing Sasuke a smile  
"Okay. Same time tomarrow?" Sasuke said calmly  
"Sure." You say walking into the Hyuga estate  
"Where have you been!?" Neji yelled when you walked through the door  
"Don't get your breifs up in a knot I was just training" You say walking away from the steamed Hyuga

You and Sasuke dated for years till he popped the question. You then had one child. It was a girl. She had Lavender hair and sharingan eyes. Her name is Kairi Ryra Uchiha. She has your personality.


End file.
